Hipnotyzujący
by magda95959
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego


Tytuł: Hipnotyzujący  
Link do oryginału: s/7088818/1/Hypnotizing  
Autor: JesciRayeBee  
Tłumacz: magda95959  
Beta: Nekierta  
Zgoda: Czekam na odpowiedź  
Długość: Miniaturka  
Gatunek: songfick (Katy Perry - E.T.)

 **Hipnotyzujący**

 _~ Jesteś tak hipnotyzujący. Czy możesz być diabłem? Czy możesz być aniołem? ~_

Harry siedział w klasie eliksirów i wpatrywał się w swojego profesora.

 _Wciąż nie mogę zdecydować, czy jest dobrym, czy złym człowiekiem. Dumbledore mu ufa, ale dlaczego on traktuje mnie aż tak okropnie?_ — pomyślał Harry. _Kocham podwójne eliksiry. Wszystko, co pozwala mi słuchać jego hipnotyzującego głosu, jest warte bólu i ośmieszenia się._

— Potter! — krzyknął Snape.  
— T-tak, proszę pana? — zapytał zaskoczony Harry.  
— Co ty robisz? — Snape podszedł do Harry'ego i spojrzał na zawartość jego kociołka.  
— Umieściłem trochę skóry węża zgodnie z instrukcją na tablicy. — Harry odwrócił się w jej kierunku i dopiero teraz zauważył, że instrukcja mówiła nie o wężowej skórze, ale o śluzie.  
— Szlaban. Dziś wieczorem. Może jeszcze będę w stanie cię nauczyć, jak odróżniać kierunki. — Snape odwrócił się i poszedł z powrotem na przód klasy.

Harry wyczyścił swój kociołek ruchem różdżki i zaczął ponownie przygotowywać eliksir, który profesor zaakceptował na koniec zajęć.

— Chcę cię widzieć dzisiaj o osiemnastej i nie spóźnij się, Potter. — Tymi słowami mistrz eliksirów zakończył zajęcia.  
 _  
~ Twój dotyk magnetyzuje. Czuję się, jakbym płynął. Zostawiłeś moje jaśniejące ciało. ~_

Harry szedł korytarzem lochów, kierując się do klasy eliksirów. Stanął przed drzwiami, podniósł rękę i zapukał.

— Wejdź, Potter — powiedział Severus.

Harry pchnął drzwi i podszedł do biurka Snape'a. Spojrzał na niego i czekał na dalsze instrukcje.  
— Jesteś tu po to, aby nauczyć się rozróżniać kierunki. — Snape uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego, jednak nie w ten zwykły, złośliwy sposób. Tym razem szczerze. Chłopak zauważył to i nie mógł pozbyć się myśli, że chciałby jeszcze kiedyś zobaczyć _taki_ wyraz twarzy u profesora.

— Podejdź i usiądź. — Snape wskazał krzesło po drugiej stronie biurka. Harry wykonał polecenie.  
— Dlaczego przyglądasz mi się na zajęciach? — zapytał Snape, zaskakując tym chłopaka.  
— Ja... więc... To dlatego, że jesteś tak okropnie... — Harry zawiesił głos i spojrzał w bok. — Hipnotyzujący.

Snape sięgnął do góry i delikatnie chwycił jego podbródek, odwracając twarz w swoją stronę. — Co takiego jest we mnie, że cię hipnotyzuje? — zapytał cicho Snape.  
— Wszystko. Twój głos, twoje ruchy, twoje ciało, a teraz twój dotyk. — Harry spojrzał w oczy profesora, który pochylił się do przodu i złożył na ustach ucznia delikatny pocałunek.

Chłopak wyciągnął rękę i wplótł dłoń w zaskakująco miękkie włosy Snape'a. Pocałunek rozpalił Harry'ego, który był w siódmym niebie. Czuł zawroty głowy z braku powietrza. Miał wrażenie, że się unosi. Pochylił się i pocałował Snape'a ponownie. Wstał i usiadł na jego kolanach, przez cały czas nie przerywając pocałunku. Mężczyzna przeniósł dłonie na plecy Harry'ego, wkładając je pod koszulę i zaczął zataczać małe koła.

 _Kto by pomyślał, że Snape będzie tak niesamowicie całować? I jego dotyk, o Boże._ pomyślał Harry.

 _~ Mówią, bądź przerażony. Nie jesteś taki jak inni. Futurystyczny kochanek. Inne DNA. Oni cię nie rozumieją. ~_

Harry oderwał się od pocałunku, potrzebując powietrza.

— Nigdy nie sądziłem… Nie jesteś taki, jak myślałem. Każdy mówi, że powinienem trzymać się od ciebie z daleka, że powinienem się ciebie bać. Ale oni nie rozumieją — wyszeptał Harry.  
— To, czego większość ludzi potrzebuje na tym świecie, to zrozumienie i miłość, Harry. — Snape przyciągnął go do kolejnego pocałunku i wodził językiem po dolnej wardze chłopaka, a następnie wsunął go do środka chętnych ust.  
 _  
~ Jesteś z zupełnie innego świata. Innego wymiaru. Otwierasz mi oczy. I jestem gotowy by iść. Prowadź mnie do światła. ~  
_  
Snape przerwał pocałunek i spojrzał w oczy Harry'ego.

— Ludzie nie rozumieją, bo grałem swoją rolę bardzo dobrze — wyjaśnił. — Ale nie chcę już tak żyć. Jestem zmęczony byciem wiecznie czyjąś kukiełką. Potrzebuję kogoś, kto ochroni mnie przed moim samotnym losem. Potrzebuję ciebie, Harry. Jedyny świat, jaki znam, to świat ciemności. Prowadź mnie do światła. — Snape pochylił się i ponownie złączył ich wargi.

 _~ Pocałuj mnie, pocałuj. Zaraź mnie swoją miłością i wypełnij mnie swoją trucizną. ~_

Snape zdjął koszulę Harry'ego i odrzucił ją na bok. Pocałował delikatnie jego obojczyk oraz zgięcie między ramieniem a szyją. Chłopak odchylił głowę do tyłu, szepcząc imię Snape'a, który odsunął usta od niego i patrząc w jego twarz, powiedział: — Kocham cię, Harry.  
— Ja ciebie też, Severusie.  
 _  
~ Weź mnie, weź mnie. Będę ofiarą. Gotową do porwania. ~_

Harry owinął ramionami szyję Snape'a i delikatnie dotknął wargami jego ucho.

— Weź mnie — szepnął. Wysunął język i lizał oraz delikatnie przygryzał ucho profesora. Mistrz eliksirów podniósł Harry'ego i udał się do sąsiadującej z klasą sypialni. Położył go na łóżku i ustawił się nad nim. Prowadził ręce w górę i w dół wzdłuż boków Harry'ego, aż ten nie wygiął się w łuk.

Pochylił się i zaczął ssać jedną z brodawek, lekko ją przygryzając, a następnie powoli zniżył się, całując wrażliwe ciało ucznia i zbliżając się do wypukłości w jego spodniach. Mężczyzna rozpiął guzik od dżinsów chłopaka jednym płynnym ruchem. Bokserki i spodnie wylądowały na drugiej stronie łóżka wraz z ubraniem Severusa. Snape poprowadził palec wzdłuż wzniesionego członka Harry'ego, którego dłonie powędrowały do włosów mężczyzny, kierując jego głowę niżej. Mistrz eliksirów wystawił język i cały świat zawirował. Jednym płynnym i szybkim ruchem zniżył się, biorąc w usta męskość Harry'ego i zaczął poruszać głową w górę i w dół.

— O Boże, Severus! — jęknął chłopak.

Snape spojrzał na jego twarz. Chłopak miał zaciśnięte powieki i lekko otwarte usta, przez które wydobywały się nieskładne jęki. Wykorzystując to, że Severus mu się przygląda, Harry otworzył oczy i pocałował profesora, a następnie przeniósł wzrok niżej i spojrzenia obu mężczyzn się spotkały. Snape uniósł rękę i dotknął palcami usta Pottera, który uchylił wargi, i zaczął je ssać oraz lizać, wyobrażając sobie, że to członek swojego kochanka.

Snape wycofał swoje palce z ust Harry'ego i przeniósł je do jego wejścia. Wsunął jeden do środka i poczuł, jak ciało napina się wokół niego. Poruszając głową w górę i w dół wzdłuż penisa chłopaka, Severus dodał kolejny palec, krzyżując go z pierwszym i powodując, że Harry syknął i krzyknął w mieszaninie bólu i przyjemności.

— Sev, proszę. Jestem gotowy — jęknął.

 _~Chłopcze, jesteś obcym. Twój dotyk jest tak inny. Nadprzyrodzony. Pozaziemski. ~_

Mężczyzna złożył krótki pocałunek na policzku Harry'ego i naparł delikatnie na jego wejście.

Chłopak odrzucił głowę na bok i westchnął głęboko.

— Merlinie, Harry, jesteś taki ciasny... — wyszeptał Snape prosto do jego ucha.  
Severus wycofał się i wbił ponownie, zagłębiając się jeszcze raz w cieple i ciasnocie chłopca.  
 _  
~ Jesteś ponaddźwiękowy. Chcę poczuć twoją moc. Oszołom mnie swoim spojrzeniem. Twój pocałunek jest kosmiczny. Każdy ruch jest magią. ~_

Harry dopasowywał ruch swoich bioder do pchnięć Snape'a, który pochylił się i pocałował go, delikatnie podrażniając językiem jego wargi.

— Więcej. Proszę, mocniej — szepnął Harry i polizał przestrzeń wokół ucha profesora.  
Snape dostosował się prośby i pchnął ponownie. Chłopak opadł na łóżko i krzyknął imię mężczyzny. Harry wyginał się w łuk za każdym razem, kiedy wypychał biodra do przodu, a Severus uderzał w jego prostatę. Wkrótce był tylko kłębkiem błagań i jęków oraz niecenzuralnych przekleństw. — Doch... ach! Dochodzę! — krzyknął.

Mężczyzna sięgnął do członka Harry'ego i zaczął go pocierać w rytm swoich ruchów. Po kilku sekundach chłopak doszedł, wytryskując na swoją pierś, a Snape dołączył do niego, wykonując ostatnie, silne pchniecie.  
 _  
~ To jest nieziemskie. Na innym poziomie. Chłopcze, jesteś moją szczęśliwą gwiazdą. ~_

Snape upadł na pierś Harry'ego, dysząc ciężko. Po chwili zsunął się z niego i ułożył na boku, wsłuchując się w oba oddechy i próbę ich uspokojenia. Chłopak pochylił się i pocałował mistrza eliksirów, pocierając jego policzek. Po chwili odsunął się i szepnął:  
— Jesteś mój.  
— Nie chcę być nikogo innego. — Snape sięgnął do włosów Harry'ego i odgarnął niesforne kosmyki z jego oczu.

 _~ Chcę spacerować po całej długości fali. I być tam, kiedy wibrujesz. Dla ciebie zaryzykuję wszystko. ~  
_  
— Nie sądzę, aby ludzie byli zadowoleni z tego, co robimy. — Harry położył dłoń na klatce piersiowej Snape'a i kreślił na niej małe kółka.  
— Nie obchodzi mnie to. Poświęcę wszystko, aby być z tobą. — Mężczyzna chwycił dłoń chłopca i splótł razem ich palce. - Kocham cię, Harry — powiedział i delikatnie go pocałował.  
— Ja też cię kocham, Severusie. — Harry przytulił się do klatki piersiowej profesora i zasnął.  
Snape podciągnął chłopaka wyżej i pocałował czubek jego głowy.  
— Dobranoc, kochanie — szepnął i zapadł w błogi sen razem ze swoim kochankiem.

 _~ Chłopcze, jesteś obcy. Twój dotyk jest tak inny. To nadprzyrodzone. Pozaziemskie. ~_


End file.
